6th Street Harm Reduction Center
6th Street Harm Reduction Center (HRC): A warm welcoming space for people who use drugs 'Location:' 117 6th Street 'Services Menu:' Monday ''' SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 9am-7pm Harm Reduction Group 10:00-11:00am Heroin/Opiate Lounge 1:00-3:00pm Medical Care + Suboxone Access 1:30-4:30pm Womxn, Femme, Non-Binary (& their +1) Lounge 4:00-6:00pm '''Tuesday SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 9am-1pm, 4pm-7pm HIV, Hep C and Sexual Health Screenings 11:00am-1:00pm Hep C Love Your Liver drop–in hours 11:00am-1:00pm Stonewall Group for gay/bi men 1:30-3:30pm PROP (Stimulant use management program) 4:00-6:00pm 'Wednesday ' SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 9am-1pm, 4pm-7pm HIV, Hep C and Sexual Health Screenings 11:00am-1:00pm Hep C Love Your Liver drop–in hours 11:00am-1:00pm Safer Injection Group 5:00-7:00pm 'Thursday ' SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 9am-7pm HIV, Hep C and Sexual Health Screenings 11:00am-1:00pm Hep C Love Your Liver drop–in hours 11:00am-1:00pm Heroin/Opiate Lounge 1:30-2:30pm Medical Care + Suboxone Access 1:30-4:30pm PROP (Stimulant use management program) 4:00-6:00pm 'Friday ' SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 9am-1pm, 4pm-7pm HIV, Hep C and Sexual Health Screenings 11:00am-1:00pm Hep C Love Your Liver Drop–in hours 11:00am-1:00pm Stimulant (speed, cocaine, crack) Group 4:00-5:00pm Art lounge 5:00-7:00pm 'Saturday ' SYRINGE ACCESS SERVICES 4pm-11pm PROP (Stimulant use management program) 4:00-6:00pm Movie Night: all welcome 7:00-9:00pm Hep C and HIV testing 7:00-10:00pm Our 6th Street Harm Reduction Center is open six days a week, offering over 45 hours of health and harm reduction services to people who inject substances, including overdose prevention and response training which includes Narcan distribution. Our SAS team members build relationships with participants that honor participants as experts on their experience. These relationships are the foundations that change can be built on and pathways to health and healing charted. The Harm Reduction Center is about more than syringe access and disposal services. We provide a warm and welcoming space where people who use substances can get their health and wellness needs met. We are a gateway, connecting people to other services. Many of which occur on site, like HCV/ HIV testing, full sexual health screenings, on-site HCV treatment, HIV linkage to care, access to opiate replacement therapy like Suboxone, medical care, and harm reduction groups. # Syringe Access and disposal services - offering anonymous access to safer use supplies Monday- Saturday # Drug overdose prevention & response training and narcan distribution - access to Narcan whenever our doors are open. # SAS Hep-C Wellness Program - provides comprehensive health navigation and support services that link program participants to on site Hep-C treatment and access to our medication locker program. On site Hep-C treatment allows people to live free from Hep-C without the stress of going to doctor appointments or pharmacys at unfamiliar locations. As part of the Hep-C wellness program, participants can visit the Luv Your Liver Lounges for support, food, and treatment. Participants can also securely store Hep-C/HIV meds, antibiotics, and Prep at the 6th St. HRC and access med lockers daily.. The lockers are for medication storage only. The 6th St HRC is the only Syringe Access Program where you can receive onsite Hep-C treatment. # Opiate Replacement Therapy, Suboxone - Partnership with the DPH Street Medicine Team – provides medical care and suboxone access, offered Monday and Thursdays at the 6th St. HRC. # Groups and lounges - a.) Safer injection and vein care counseling workshops, b.) Art groups provides art supplies, snacks, and a safe space to engage in fun therapeutic art projects. c.) Friday & Saturday night at the movies with snacks. d.) Harm reduction support group for MSM to explore harm reduction, sex and drugs e.) Luv Your Liver Lounges are a place for people to get tested, treated, info and support around Hep-C f.) Opiate lounge - a chill space for people who use opiates to get support 5. HIV, Hep-C, & STI testing - HIV, Hep-C testing & full sexual health screenings.